Unspoken Words on a Rooftop
by LavenderIceCream
Summary: Midoriya, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Iida are eating lunch together and spot Yaoyorozu and Todoroki together. One thing leads to another and soon the crew's trying to find out who Midoriya likes. Deku pining after Todoroki. Midoriya and Tsuyu 10/10 friendship and coming out. Short one shot.


A/N: Hello there! his is my fic (literally at the last minute) for TodoDeku week 2018! This is my first time posting for any kind of fandom week so I'm super excited~~~ Anyway, just as a warning, this is mostly Midoriya pining after Todoroki in a unrequited way! I wasn't planning that but things just kept rolling... Also a lot of Midoriya and Tsuyu friendship. I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

"Wow wow, have you seen those two together? They're so perfect for each other, they're like from a fairytale!" Ochako clapped her hands, eyes shining.

Tsuyu nodded. "Really, the most handsome boy and the most beautiful girl in class? Not to mention, top marks on everything. They're a match made in heaven, almost."

"Right, right? Aah, so romantic, Todoroki-kun and Momo-chan." Ochako watched the two eating at the other end of the cafeteria. She had a dreamy look on her face. "I mean, it's a little sad they don't eat lunch with us anymore but I guess they're just too shy to say they're dating."

"Uraraka-san! I! Don't! Think! We! Should! Pry!" Iida accentuated with chopping motions and Ochako gave an apologetic laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I won't don't worry." She gave a quick peck on Iida's cheek. The boy's face flushed tomato-red and his chopping motions went into hyperdrive with "agagaga" sounds.

Ochako sighed again. "But seriously, I can't help saying they're so great toge-"

"Really? I don't think so," Midoriya interrupted loudly. The girls and Iida stopped and peered at him, blinking in surprise. Midoriya internally slapped his face. Ugh, what am I doing? "Er, just, uh, a-according to my Hero Analysis notes, I-I-I think Yaoyorozu-san would be, uh, better with someone-"

"Oh geez Deku, put that internal note away," Ochako laughed and gently poked his forehead. "This is romance, not Quirks! They're clearly in love with each other! Or-" She gave him a sly look that made Midoriya freeze. "Could it be… you're jealous?"

Midoriya's eyes widened as he gave an unconvincingly fast, "No!" but it was already too late.

Tsuyu turned her head to the side. "Why Midoriya-chan, I didn't know you had a side like that."

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida puffed up his chest, ready for The Talk as the Surrogate Father. "Now, the birds and the bees-"

Ochako nearly leapt to the opposite side of the table, her eyes shining. "Deku-kun, you jerk, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Aah, I'm telling you, that, that's not it, that's not it! I-I don't… Augh!" Midoriya shoved his face into his arms but his ears were burning.

"Huhuhu, Deku-kun." The freckled boy peeked out from his makeshift barricade and nearly yelped at the mischievous glint in Uraraka's eyes. "It's time for you to spill the beans and give us the talk."

"What? I'm giving the Talk?" Iida asked quizzically but he was ignored.

"I, uhm… I… " Midoriya mumbled when a shadow crossed over their table and stopped. He turned to look up and his heart nearly, actually stopped.

"What's happening here…?"

Todoroki stood above their booth, his usual cool expression sweeping over the crew. His arms were crossed and his look was even crosser. "You're making a racket."

"Indeed, we could hear you yelling from the opposite side." Yaoyorozu peeped from behind him, her look a bit more apologetic. "We couldn't hear what, but it might be better to be a bit… quieter next time in public. We have a reputation as Class A after all."

Iida looked down, shame-faced. "I am truly sorry, I should have reigned them in as the class representative. This won't happen again." Ochako turned to him to protest before, with a resigned sigh, murmur her apology. Tsuyu did the same.

Todoroki gave a curt nod. "Let's go, Yaoyorozu." The two walked away, side by side. Midoriya felt a bitter taste fill his mouth and his heart ached with more than just a blistering sting.

"Deku-kun, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have pushed you like that." Ochako stared down at her hands.

"No, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean any harm." Midoriya gave her an encouraging smile before turning to look at the exit where the two had disappeared.

"Todoroki-chan… he didn't even look at you, Midoriya-chan." Midoriya stared at Tsuyu, who had a finger up to her mouth. She stared back at him with her usual joker face. Does she know…? Midoriya wondered when she gave a barely perceptible nod.

Of course… of course Tsuyu knows.

Ochako misinterpreted the exchange. "Tsuyu, we can't try to steal Yaoyorozu-san away though."

Tsuyu and Midoriya blinked at her. "Wh… what?" Midoriya managed to sputter.

Ochako tried again. "You know… because you like her, right? Isn't that what that nod was…?"

Oh… oh no.

Oh god. What will she say when she knows that I'm-

"I need to go." Midoriya abruptly stood to his feet.

"Wai- Deku-kun?" Ochako held out a hand, confusion plastered all over her face.

"Midoriya-kun, where-"

"I need to go."

Midoriya huddled in the first place he could think of to hide.

Well this is fitting, he thought dryily, as he crouched at the bottom of the closet.

The boy let out a long-winded sigh, but the twisting pain in his chest only felt larger in his chest without the air. Tears were burning at the edge of his eyes and he wanted to scream, to vomit out the horrible feeling in his stomach, in his gut, in his heart and lungs.

I should be happy for him, why can't I be happy for him, why am I like this, Midoriya thought bitterly. Is this a true hero? A real hero would never think of stealing other people's happiness. This is unfair to Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu-san, I can't be like this.

Kacchan's right. I'm a worthless hero after all. He gave a short laugh that felt like a cough when the closet slammed open.

"There you are."

Midoriya stared up at the familiar face. His throat felt dry.

Tsuyu held out a hand. It was large, and slightly bent. As it always was.

"It must be cramped 'there', isn't it."

Midoriya felt his last wall crumble.

It must be cramped there, isn't it.

Before he realized it, Midoriya was leaping forward, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have trusted my friends, I shouldn't have been jealous, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" He could hear his own blubbering but the words wouldn't stop running out of his mouth. "-I'm sorry, I was never meant to be a hero, I'm not fit to be a hero, I'm sorry-"

But Tsuyu held him tightly, her hands wrapped securely around his feebly shaking shoulders. "Heroes can be weak," she said quietly. "If they weren't weak, they wouldn't understand how scared people can become."

Midoriya hiccuped but felt his tears slowly stopping. The last drops were just falling from his chin.

"Even… Even All Might?" The words slipped out.

Izuku you idiot, what are you, five? he berated himself when Tsuyu gave a firm nod.

"Of course. And he is weak and imperfect. Powerful. But not some god." She paused before ruffling his hair. Midoriya looked at her with wide, watery eyes. "So don't say you would be a worthless hero, Midoriya-chan. Ribbit. If you're a worthless hero, then everyone at UA should be one." She gave a froggy laugh.

Midoriya nearly felt more tears come in before he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. This time, his chest felt clear of the smog from before. He let go of Tsuyu, who gave a last pat on his head.

"It's okay to be who you are. Love who you love."

"Asu- Tsuyu-chan. Thank you. I-... Thank you. So much."

Tsuyu gave her signature finger-on-mouth look. "Of course. I'm a friend." She gave a pointed look, and Midoriya nodded.

"I'll tell them. I, I think I can. But first… "

"Roof."

Midoriya blinked. "What?"

Tsuyu nodded towards the ceiling. "Todoroki-chan and Yaoyorozu-chan always go to the roof before lunch ends. You can catch them there."

Midoriya felt his heart drop. "Yao… Yaoyorozu-san is there too…?" But before Tsuyu could reply, the green-haired boy shook his head vigorously and looked up with a steady glint in his eyes.

"I need to tell him. Even if he laughs at me. Even if they both laugh at me. I… Tsuyu-chan, I really like… I'm in love with Todoroki-kun." He looked into her eyes.

Tsuyu blinked. "I'm not the one you should be telling that to. Plus, I knew all along with your heart eyes."

"Ugh, was I that obvio-"

"Just go! There's not much time left!" Tsuyu nearly dragged Midoriya out of the classroom before he turned around. His eyes were bright.

"Thanks again, Tsuyu-chan." He smiled a smile that was shakier than usual, but with a determined quirk.

Tsuyu laughed. "Hurry on now." She watched him dash around the hallway, her fingers crossed for him.


End file.
